This training program is intended to provide state-of-the-art research experience in immune regulation with relevance to cancer immunology and biology. Six postdoctoral slots are requested for training with the faculty of twelve individuals. One of the most exciting new developments in tumor immunology has been the identification of tumor antigen peptides presented by the MHC molecules to T cells. This has enabled cloning of several tumor specific genes and designing peptide based vaccines for several tumors. A thorough understanding of immune regulation, MHC restriction, antigen presentation, peptide motifs, T cell repertoire, T cell activation, and signal transduction are keys to future studies in cancer immunology. The expertise of our faculty include immunogenetics, molecular immunology, biochemistry, molecular genetics, cell biology, peptide chemistry, signal transduction, and autoimmunity. We will recruit trainees from diverse areas to give them exposure to cutting edge research in immunology. These trainees could have M.D.s, Ph.D.s, D.V.M.s, or various combinations. This training program will avail itself of up to date research facilities which will include transgenic laboratories, gene knock-out laboratories, hybridoma laboratories, peptide synthesis laboratories, oligonucleotide laboratories, fluorocytometry laboratories, electron microscopy laboratories, histology laboratories, mass spectrometry laboratories, and imaging. In addition to their research training, the trainees will take course work in specific areas of cancer biology, journal clubs in important areas of subspeciality, lectures from outstanding scientists both within Mayo and from outside, and advanced workshops and courses outside Mayo. Since many of our faculty have appointments in clinical areas such as neurology, oncology, infectious diseases, lab medicine, allergy, and surgery, they will also have opportunities to interact with clinicians involved in care of cancer patients and would be able to participate in grand rounds, case presentations, etc. On completion of their training, these individuals will be in an ideal situation, prepared to pursue careers in cancer biology, either in an academic, clinical, or private sector. The research going on in the training faculty labs have direct relevance to cancer research. Our new faculty Drs. Jelinek and Lust are actively involved in myeloma research, Doctor Kaufman studies the mechanism of cytotoxicity of anti-cancer drugs, and Doctor Leof's work in transforming growth factors are critical to tumor load. In this revised proposal, we have stressed the relevant cancer research ongoing in the rest of our faculty labs.